Episode 5011 (9 February 2015)
Synopsis At Max’s house, Lauren stares again at Emma’s file notes, now taped together. She tries switching on Emma’s mobile, but it’s dead. Peter’s worried after not hearing from Lauren all weekend; Lauren claims her mobile’s been off. Having been lumbered with manning the car lot, Lauren plugs in Emma’s phone to charge. As she waits, her eyes fall on a bottle of whiskey. Abi arrives and Lauren hurries off, leaving an irate Abi in charge. Emma’s phone springs to life but requires a password. Lauren asks Fatboy’s advice, who suggests using an internet master code but explains it’ll wipe the phone’s memory. Lauren rejects the offer, claiming it’s Max’s phone. Later, as Whitney and Abi discuss Ian’s stag party, Lauren blurts she doesn’t think she can marry Peter and wonders if they’ll ever know what happened to Lucy. Abi points out if the murderer was caught it’d go to trial and they’d have to relive it all over again. Whitney drags Abi and Lauren to the Vic, where Ian’s stag party is in full flow. Tipsy Ian toasts to his family and wants Lauren to have a drink with them. When Alfie passes her a shot, Lauren bolts. Abi berates Ian, disgusted. On the Square, Lauren bats off Peter’s concern and insists he return to the party. Later, alone in the car lot office, she tries again to unlock Emma’s phone and throws it at the wall in frustration. Lauren’s eyes fall again on the whiskey bottle. She unscrews the lid and takes a sip… Peter informs Alfie Ian doesn’t want a Stag party. Ian claims Jane’s against the idea. When confronted, Jane denies it, suggesting Alfie hold the Stag do that night. Alfie spots Kat reading a letter on the market; she despairs to Stacey that their rent’s gone up. Meanwhile, Alfie plans the Stag at the Vic and ropes Donna into phoning Ian posing as a Walford Gazette journalist wanting an interview for Businessman of the Year. Alfie invites Donna to be his wedding plus one - she’s surprised he’s not taking Kat. Aleks presses a stressed Kat for her market pitch fees and Stacey broaches the subject of Harry’s money. Kat refuses to discuss it and heads for the Vic. Later, Ian arrives but walks straight back out on seeing the stags assembled. Alfie gives chase, assuring Ian they have Jane’s blessing. Ian blurts he didn’t want another stag because he doesn’t want to remember his past. Alfie persuades Ian to celebrate the last stag he’ll ever have with copious shots. Drunk Kat gives in to Stan’s request for a strip tease and treats the pub to a dance. Irate, Alfie drags Kat outside and orders her home. Ian stumbles home drunk and wraps his arms around Jane, swearing nothing will change how much he loves her. Roxy feels bad when Amy chastises her for not knowing she has a new best friend. Later at Ronnie’s hospital bedside, Roxy despairs that she’s struggling and needs Ronnie back. Ronnie’s pulse quickens, to Roxy’s joy. Later, Charlie finds a morose Roxy drinking in the Vic. When Kat makes an insensitive comment about Ronnie, Roxy flees. In the playground, heartbroken Roxy tells Charlie the doctors said Ronnie’s pulse rate going up means nothing, and want to try taking her off the ventilator again – but there’s a chance she’s seriously brain damaged. At No 23, Dot’s alarmed to find Nick sick and shaking. When she returns later with soup, Nick looks worse. Suspicious, Dot demands to know if he’s on heroin. Nick admits he was but has run out and gives Dot an address, begging her to get him more. Max is lording it over Ben and Jay when a smug Sharon reports Phil’s second bail hearing is today - he’ll be home in time for tea. Later, Max anxiously watches from the window as Sharon pulls up in a taxi alone. Sharon claims that Phil had business to attend to, but later confesses to Ben and Jay that when she reached the court Phil had gone and fears he’s punishing her for losing the Arches. Shirley leaves Dean a voicemail telling him she’s keeping Blades open. Mick apologises to Stan for overreacting. Stan wants to know what happened with Dean and presses Shirley for answers. Shirley explains Dean’s not coming back - she despairs that Mick won’t answer her calls but doesn’t blame him after she took Dean’s side. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes